A Million and Two
by Nellie Lovett 'Barker
Summary: James runs into a little problem after setting up his first date with Lily.


**A/n: Hi all! Alright, so this is my first solo attempt at a James/Lily fan fic! The first one I did was a role-play in which I wrote for James's character and a "stranger" wrote for Lily! (By the way, you should check that out! XD) It was a one-shot and this one most likely will be, too…but more on that later! For now, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JKR and WB! And as far as I know, the idea for the fic is original, so if it looks similar to something you've read before, it's not intentional whatsoever! I'm kind of out of the Jily loop.**

She had said no a million and one times. He had started to think that her rejections had become second nature! So, when he asked her for the one millionth and second time, he was just so absolutely stunned by her answer, that he simply did not think. And who could blame him? This was Lily Evans! The girl he had been chasing after for at least the last three years!

But what was it that he didn't think about, you ask? Well, in his haste to make his, er, manly, dream of taking Lily Evans out on a date come true, he scheduled the date for the upcoming weekend. Here in lies our protagonist's problem. You see, being that it was late September, the staff of Hogwarts had yet to schedule a Hogsmeade weekend, or, as many of the students thought of it, a date weekend. James realized too late that he had nowhere to take Lily for their date.

"Why don't you just use one of the secret passages?" asked the shaggy-haired Sirius. "Problem solved!" It was the night before the date and the four marauders were lounging around their dormitory. Sirius sat at the foot of James's bed, looking at his best mate who was lying down, playing with a snitch recently taken from the Quidditch supply closet.

"Lily's Head Girl. I don't think she'd go for that,"piped little Peter from his bed, briefly looking up from the book he was engrossed in.

"Yeah, I had already thought about that, but Peter's right," James sighed. "What do you think Moony? You spent loads of time with her on prefect patrols the last two years. You should know a lot about what she'd like."

Remus, who sat in his own bed, just shrugged. "I don't, really. We never talked about that sort of thing."

James groaned. "You're useless, Lupin!"

"Hey, you've been spending more time with her than have, Mr. Head Boy."

Sirius let out a mock gasp of horror. "We don't remind ourselves of Prongs's tragic title outside of class hours!"

Remus put his hands up in defense. "It was called for, Padfoot."

"Never-"

"Back to my problem here!" James interrupted, sitting up as the snitch zoomed away. "I've got less than 12 hours to think of something great! Come one guys, I need ideas!"

"Why don't you just take her to Snog Row? Merlin knows you've waited long enough for that." James sighed and Remus rolled his eyes.

"It's the _first_ date, Sirius, not the even the fourth," Said the werewolf slowly, as if talking to a child.

"And the problem is….?" Sirius asked innocently.

"I really don't think Lily's going to take well to James trying to get under her shirt on the first date."

Sirius scoffed. "Well then she's not worth the time, is she?" He said simply.

James threw pillow at his head.

"Hey!" cried the outraged Sirius.

"Shut up, Padfoot. Reeemuuuus, _please_ help me! You're better at this than he is!"

Remus snorted. "Oh yeah, I'm brilliant at this, me and my grand total of four dates."

"Yeah, but did try to get any of them to shag you on the first date like Sirius?"

"I resent that!"

"But it's true."

"Touché; I still resent it though." James stuck his tongue out at his friend, before turning to the brown haired boy.

"Moony, help!" He whined.

"I really don't know what to tell you, Prongs."

"Pleeease!"

"James, really I-"

"Just give me something! Anything!"

"I-"

"Remey!"

"Oh, Merlin, don't call me-"

"I know you have an idea somewhere in that head of yours, Remey!"

"Ja-"

"Pretty pretty please!"

"I have nothing to-"

"PLEASE?"

"FINE! Fine! Er, you could do a picnic on the grounds."

Sirius snorted. "Gay!" Another pillow flew at his head, this time from Remus's hand.

"It's not! And that's not a polite way to use that word!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sorry Mum, but still, it makes James look like a pansy."

"It won't trust me," said Remus. "I remember she used to talk about wanting to go on a picnic with her mates when we were doing rounds together once." James couldn't smile wider if he tried.

"I knew you had it in you, Moony!" James leaped from his bed to Remus's to tackle him in a hug.

"Er, Prongs, no offense, but get off."

"Nope! You saved my hide! You get the best worst hug of your life!"

Remus gave Sirius a helpless look. "Is this why you gave him all the crap suggestions?"

"Nah, I just thought he needed a shag."

James tossed another pillow at his head. "Bugger off my sex life, yeah?"

"You mean lack thereof?"

James glared at him. "You're lucky Remus is out of pillows on his bed."

"You know you love me." Sirius smiled.

"Do I?"

"'Course!"

"Yeah, we'll see." James got up off Remus, grabbed his wand from his bed, and put it in his pocket. "Right well, I'm headed down to the kitchens to get some stuff for tomorrow. Fancy a trip Moony, Wormtail? "They shook their heads; Peter didn't look up from his book once. "Gotta finish up charms work," Remus shrugged. "I need to finish reading this to write that potions essay." Peter replied.

"I'll go with you! I can eat again." Sirius said as he got up to stretch.

"When can you _not_ eat again, Pads?" James smirked.

"_Exactly,_ my dear prongsy-poo!"

James sighed. "Alright, let's go. But no more stupid comments about the date!"

"Sure, sure." Sirius waved him off as they left the dormitory.

**A/n: Alright! So for now, that's it! BUT WAIT! If you guys are interested in how the date goes, I'll write another chapter! (Er, which is why it's under the Lily and James character category… Just in case!)**

**Review please? I'll take constructive criticism! **

**50 points to whoever spots the reference to Commentarius! **


End file.
